Take Care of Me
by EllaRigby24
Summary: This takes place after the shooting. CJ turns to the only person she knows can take care of her, Danny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place during and after the shooting in season 1 and 2. I just started watching TWW so that's what has struck me the most. My first fanfic, be kind. Thanks to my two awesome betas!

Rating most chapters are PG-13, chapters 5, 7, and 9 are NC-17

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be on Cinemax!

Chapter 1

CJ was joking around with Sam after the town hall meeting. She was happy because she had finally made up with Danny.

"I bet Toby is relieved!" CJ said to Sam.

"Oh, yeah, you should have seen his face," he said.

"Guuuuuuun!" Someone yelled. Shots rang out, CJ froze. Sam noticed and pushed her down as a car window exploded above her. Out the corner of her eye she saw people fleeing, and two limos peeling away.

CJ was trying to convince the EMT that she was fine, "Someone pushed me down." Her voice caught in her throat. _Who saved my life?_

The next minute or so went by in a blur, until she heard Toby's voice say, "I-I need a doctor!" CJ and Sam ran over to find Josh going unconscious. "Oh my God, Josh!" She said now realizing how bad he looked, as thick, red blood poured out of his body.

A group of EMT's crowded them and started working. A jumble of medical-sounding words floated by her, she was barely hanging on.

"CJ? CJ? Are you alright? CJ?" Toby asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He went to the hospital in Josh's ambulance; let's follow in this Agent's car."

When CJ found out the President was going to be fine a wave of relief washed over her. Not only was he a close friend, but she couldn't imagine the country in Hoyne's control. At that moment, the First Lady told them about Josh. The poor man was barely alive.

Donna came in and Toby bravely told her about Josh. She didn't know. Donna looked so sad when Toby told her, like she was going to break. CJ always knew they didn't just have a professional relationship. _If Josh pulls through this I wouldn't be shocked if he finally asks her out. Wait a minute," if"? No, when. _

CJ remembers first meeting him in New Hampshire. At first she was worried that Josh and Sam's natural good looks meant they wouldn't be up to the task. She soon learned just how wrong she was when the four of them went out for drinks and found themselves debating about everything from school prayer, gays in the military and even school uniforms.

CJ walked up to the podium for the first press briefing after the shooting. She immediately caught Danny's eye because she didn't know if he knew she was fine. Word had gotten out that a Senior Staff member had been shot. He looked pale. She watched as a sense of relief washed over him.

"Okay everyone, let's get started, this is gonna be a long day."

CJ had more press briefings. Time passed. Everyone took turns being in the White House versus being in the hospital.

At eight o'clock pm she called a full lid. The press filed out and CJ and the others left for the hospital.

They had all filed in a half circle around Josh's bed. The President leaned in while Josh whispered to him. "What he say?"

"He said, what's next?"

They all took a minute with Josh, they all wanted to see him, but not wear him out. When it was time to go, CJ decided to walk.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N After the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 2

CJ was walking down a street, but she wasn't sure where she was going or why. She had walked about half a mile when she realized why she had chosen this route. Danny lived on this street. But why at ten o'clock at night did she want to stop by for a visit. She'd never been to his house before; she just remembered looking it up last year in case their business dinner turned into something else.

_Well, I'm here, there's a light on, I guess I should knock. _CJ thought.

Knock, knock. _Hmm, no answer_. Knock, knock, knock.

Danny shouted at the door to "Keep your pants on!"

"CJ! What are you doing-you know you don't really have to keep your pants on!" Danny said teasingly. Then he saw her face. It was red and splotchy. She had bags under her eyes and it looked like she'd been crying.

"Can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, sorry!" Danny said quickly, ashamed he had been staring at her instead of asking her in already.

CJ walked in and surveyed the room. Danny had been writing on his laptop on his couch. The room was tidy , but not clinical, it was inviting. You could tell that a man lived there, especially once she saw sports on the TV.

"Are you alright, CJ?" Danny asked.

CJ turned to face him. He was in his pajamas. A worn t shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Um, I-I don't want to be alone tonight," she sniffled.

Danny took a second to absorb this_. CJ had come to him. She has lots of friends, but had chosen him._

He nodded, "Of course you can stay with me, and for as long as you'd like. I just want you to be comfortable."

Danny guided CJ to the couch.

"You must be famished; I know you don't eat when you're busy."

"Anything would be great, thank you."

Danny brought out a sandwich that he knew she loved. Turkey and cheese, slice of onion, and mustard.

"Eat up; I'll get you a pair of pajamas and put them in the bathroom. I will also put a toothbrush in there for you, I always buy my toothbrushes in bulk, so don't get the wrong idea about me having an extra one for you."

Danny was rooting around in his bedroom trying to find a shirt that was soft enough for her. He found the shirt he was looking for, a Notre Dame shirt, and some plaid bottoms that matched the school colors. He took them to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush from the cabinet.

"Okay, your pjs and toothbrush are in the bathroom along with a hair brush. When you're done eating, why don't you take a shower. I have a removable shower head and it feels like heaven after a long day."

"Sounds good, I'm done eating."

Danny looked down and saw her plate was clean.

"Wow, you must have been starving!"

"I was," she admitted.

"Come on, the bathroom's this way," he said as he guided her down the hall.

CJ turned around to face him, "Thanks, Danny. I knew you would take care of me."

Danny heard the shower running so he got a cup of herbal tea ready; it would help her fall asleep. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from his bed and put them on the couch for himself. CJ was done with her shower, so he went into his room and turned the CD player on a soft classical station.

CJ stepped out of the steamy bathroom. _Wow, CJ is in my house wearing my clothes, _Danny thought.

Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail.

"I have a cup of tea for you. You like lemon right?"

"Yes, thank you, I take it you went to Notre Dame?" CJ asked as she gestured to her shirt.

"Yes, I did."

As they walked into the living room CJ saw the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Danny, I want you to hold me while I sleep tonight," CJ said.

Danny looked at her curiously to see if she was just messing with him. Then he saw her eyes, they were set and determined.

"…If you're sure…" Danny said hesitantly.

"I am. I have one more favor to ask of you, and I'm really not sure I should be asking." CJ paused to look at Danny's expression. He nodded so she continued, "…My back is in knots. Would you give me a back massage?"

Danny's eyes widened at the thought of touching her bare skin. Danny swallowed slowly and said, "Okay."

Danny grabbed the pillow from the couch and brought it to the bed. He drew back the blankets and helped CJ get in.

"Lie on your stomach and relax."

When he got back to the bed, CJ had taken her entire shirt off and was laying tummy down like he asked. He almost gasped, but was able to hold it in. Although he noticed as he got himself on the bed his legs were shaking.

Danny rubbed his hands together to warm them. He gently put his hands on CJ's back. He started rubbing her back gently in a circular motion, not sure how much pressure she wanted.

"I'm not a delicate flower, Danny, pretend I'm a man."

"Um, that's kind of impossible CJ."

Danny's breathing had become ragged.

"Well, just push harder," CJ demanded.

"Sorry, those words aren't helping anything," Danny breathed.

"Danny, if this is too hard-um, bad choice of words, if this is too difficult for you, you can stop."

"No, I'm a gentleman, I can control myself." Danny said it, but he's not quite sure himself.

He continued to massage her back in silence until he became aware of someone snoring.

_She snores_. He silently thanked God for sending her to him.

"I'm so glad you came to me." Danny whispered as he moved carefully to his side of the bed to get comfortable. Thankfully the next day was Sunday so CJ could sleep in.

Danny's best friend and dream woman was in bed next to him. Despite yesterday's tragedy he would be going to bed with sweet dreams.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N after the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 3

Danny woke up at 8am. CJ was still snoring, still sound asleep. Danny quietly slipped out of bed and went to make CJ some breakfast.

Danny started slicing some strawberries while he had some scrambled eggs in the skillet. Coffee was on; he'd be ready to wake her up in a few minutes.

When he got to the bedroom carrying a tray, CJ was already awake and sitting up.

"Hi, I wondered where you went," CJ said with a sleepy smile on her face.

"I was making breakfast; we have scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, and strawberries with brown sugar and sour cream. Now, I know it looks disgusting, but it's amazing, try it!"

CJ blinked at him, "I already know it's amazing, I-I just thought I was the only one that liked them that way!"

CJ took a bite of her eggs and they were heaven. She peered at him curiously, "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Usual source," Danny said in between bites.

"Ex-girlfriend?" she asked holding her breath.

"What? No, my mom!" He said laughing. _Was she jealous?_

"Oh," CJ said looking down so he wouldn't see her smile. "Mmm, Great coffee."

"Do you want the shower first, or second?" Danny asked.

"Second, I want to snoop around for a while," CJ smirked.

Danny got up to head to the shower, but CJ stopped him. She grabbed his arm and whirled him around. She had pulled him so that they were face to face. CJ immediately felt sparks fly between them. Danny moved a little closer.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I knew you would."

"You're welcome here any time, day or night," Danny said earnestly.

"So, I could come back tonight?"

"Stay as long as you'd like, CJ. I'll give you a key, so you don't have to wait for me," Danny said as he felt CJ get closer to him.

CJ, in response grabbed him with both hands and kissed him until she was dizzy.

Danny stood there in a daze, not moving.

"Daniel, shower!" CJ demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Danny said as he walked into the bathroom.

_Oh my God, CJ's kissing me again, and spending the night with me. This can only end in one thing. No, don't assume. Don't get your hopes up. Despite her kissing me, she's just here for friendship. Probably just grateful or something. _

CJ walked around his house, snooping around. She started in the kitchen_. He already did the dishes! Wow, that's the kind of guy I'd love to keep around! Did I just think that, damn, I'm falling even harder for him!_

There was some great photographed art on the walls, lots of black and white. Big screen TV, cause he's a guy. CJ made her way into his office. She noticed on his desk there was a picture of the two of them hugging. It was from the inauguration. His photographer must have snapped it_. He has a picture of us hugging. I wish I had a picture of us hugging._

"You found out my secret, huh?" Danny asked teasingly.

"Well, yeah, but I would have expected to find it in the bedroom like mine," CJ said suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

CJ continued, "My picture is from the campaign. The first time I did The Jackal. Remember that night?"

Danny could only nod.

"Well, I'm not a heavy drinker, and had like three too many. I had been talking to you on a couch and I fell on top of you when I tried to get up. Sam had taken a picture of it, he thinks that if he tells girls that he's takes photos in his spare time, they'll see him as sensitive."

"I don't remember a flash going off," Danny said throatily.

"Well, you were probably just wrapped up in my beauty!" CJ said as she skipped to the bedroom.

_She's probably right; the campaign _**is**_ where I first got to know CJ. And that night of The Jackal was the night I realized I was in love with her. Wow, it's been over two years that I've loved her._

Danny sighed as he walked to the bedroom, "It's your turn for the shower!"

"I know, but I'm not done snooping! I mean, how many more ways can I turn your face red?" CJ asked.

"Are you going to go through my underwear drawer too?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm sure I'll see your selection of underwear soon enough," said CJ as she brushed past him to walk to the shower.

_God, why can't I stop flirting with him? Because he's so sexy, because he smells so good, because he's so smart, because he knows me. If I keep being so suggestive he might expect something from me! _

_God this shower feels good, like Danny's hands. I wish I could have them both at the same time. Ooops, there I go again. _

_Okay, let's play devil's advocate here. I love my job, and I love the people I work with. But, if my job is all I have in my life for the next seven years, then that's not much of a life. I can't expect Danny to wait for me just because we love each other…Wait, love each other? Love each other? Love each other. We love each other! We love each other! Okay, calm down._

_Okay, Sam got a slap on the wrist about Laurie, doesn't get admonished for flirting with Mallory. Toby flirts with his ex-wife, the congresswoman! Toby and Leo are really the only ones intimidating her. I'm sure if I talked to the President about it, he would understand. Not right away, but once we're sure that we're going to work. A month, after month I'll speak to the President. Maybe I'll talk to the First Lady before I talk to the President . She knows how I feel about fishboy, she would help a lot! Oh, I've been in here for a while, I'd better get out!_

CJ combed her hair, then gently shook it out so it wasn't so "set." _I better take my birth control pill!_

CJ wrapped the towel around her, "Danny, do you have some clothes ready for me? I had to put on this towel!" CJ said as she walked to the bedroom.

Danny was standing in front of her, his eyes bugged out because she was only wearing a towel. _She's almost naked! Breathe, man, get control of yourself!_

"If you don't mind my sweats again," Danny managed.

"Sure, I love wearing your shirt. I figured sometime today we'd stop by my apartment and get some clothes and stuff. Turn around," she said knowing full well that if he kept his eyes open while turned around he would see her in the mirror. She turned to give him a view of her backside while she got dressed. She didn't put on a pair of underwear first, because she didn't have a clean pair. CJ put on the pants, slowly pulling them up her legs. She thought she heard Danny sigh disappointedly. She bent over to get her shirt from the floor, making sure her back flexed, and then she slipped the shirt on.

"What do you want to do today?" CJ asked.

"I don't really have to work on anything today, so whatever you want. I'll let you decide."

CJ looked down shyly, "Would you go shopping with me?"

Danny nodded.

"Would you read a book to me?"

Danny nodded.

"Would you watch a chick flick with me?"

Danny nodded.

"Would you take a nap with me?"

"Claudia Jean, as long as you're with me, I'll do anything," said Danny.

_He's never called me Claudia Jean before. I only let a couple of people. It sounds right coming from him._

"Okay, let's go to my place first so I don't embarrass myself. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep, grab the keys!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N after the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 4

As they drove to CJ's apartment Danny kept NPR on the radio.

"Sorry, I love the news," he said sheepishly.

"Huh, oh, no it's fine." CJ was off in her own world thinking about how her colleagues would react when they found out.

"Turn left in the first driveway."

"Wow, nice apartment. Of course, I remember from the financial disclosure reports that you can afford this."

Danny opened CJ's door for her and they walked up the flight of stairs together.

"Isn't there an elevator?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah, but exercise is good for us."

_Us? Okay, I'll go with that_, Danny said to himself

CJ digs her keys out and unlocks her door.

First thing she checks her messages. One from Toby saying Josh is doing fine. And one from her sister calling to make sure she's doing alright.

"Have a seat, unless you'd like the full tour?" she asked.

"I'd love a tour," he said.

"Okay, this is the kitchen; I'd classify it as shabby chic. Um, you saw the living room."

Danny looked at her collection of pictures of all her friends. There's one of Sam, Josh, and her at a lake in cutoffs and tank tops laughing too hard. There's one of Toby and CJ clinking glasses at a bar. The next two were from the Inaugural ball. One was CJ with Leo, and the next one was the President and First Lady with their arms around her.

CJ was absolutely glowing in each one of them. Danny knew how much her friends mean to her.

"And moving on, this is the bathroom, spotless as ever," she said obviously sarcastic because the bathroom was a complete disaster. Two towels strewn on the floor, a curling iron, and a straightening iron. Her jewelry box was open with necklaces coming out of it.

"I got ready in a hurry; I'm always running late from lack of sleep and caffeine, moving on, this is the guest bedroom, and this is my bedroom."

"Very nice, where's the picture?" He asked grinning ear to ear.

CJ rolled her eyes as she blushed and pointed to the dresser.

Danny picked it up and couldn't help smiling at the look on their faces. She was glowing in this picture too.

"I can see why you like this picture of us. We look happy."

CJ stood behind him, and then surprised him by wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, we do. Now, I gotta grab some clothes," she said as she unwrapped her arms.

CJ grabbed her duffel bag and put some gym clothes in it. Then some work clothes on hangers, and some lounging clothes in another bag. She also secretly grabbed her lingerie while Danny wasn't looking.

"I'll be a few minutes in the bathroom, gotta sort thru all my stuff," said CJ.

CJ changed her clothes into some jeans that hugged her "curves" and a tight green shirt.

CJ grabbed all her toiletries, yes, all and moved to her office. She grabbed her laptop and some files she needed. Last but not least she grabbed some movies and music she loved.

"Okay, I'm a woman, so no teasing about how much I'm packing! I need all this stuff!" she said about her six bags.

"I wouldn't dream of saying anything!" Danny teased. "Where do you want to go shopping?"

"I think up and down the shops on Jackson. There's some nice little shops there, have you ever been?" she asked.

"Once when my sisters were in town, they wanted to see Betsey Johnson's shop. Don't ask me how I remember that!"

They arrived on Jackson Avenue and started shopping.

After a while CJ felt comfortable enough to grab Danny's hand.

They shopped in Anthropolgie where CJ bought Danny a masculine scented candle he liked. _Maybe we'll use it tonight. _CJ thought.

They stopped in Sephora so CJ could laugh at Danny's non-knowledge about make-up.

They went to Barnes & Noble so they could arrange Danny's biography on the First Lady up front on the shelf.

They did stop at Betsey Johnson's but the dresses looked like they were for short girls.

However, they did have luck when they went to a store called The Lover's Revenge. Inside they found tons of great, fashionable clothes. CJ tried on her two favorite dresses. She decided she was going to have to buy the one that fit for the next formal they had. It was bright green and very flowy. CJ even let Danny see her in it. Of course he said she was gorgeous and that the dress complimented her eyes.

CJ paid and they left. They had decided to eat at a restaurant on that street called Tulip Steakhouse, which seemed like an oxymoron, so they had to try it.

They both sat down and opened their menus.

"CJ, this is pretty much our second date, so are paying for both of us since I paid last time?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"That wasn't a date, it was a business dinner, so this is our first date, and you still pay!" She looked triumphed.

"A-ha! Our first date!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, our first date," said CJ without hesitating.

_Hmm, something is different, something changed. Wait she wants to date me? This is a date? But when? How? Why? Dammit stop being a reporter and just converse! _Danny thought to himself.

"What are we gonna do if someone we know stops in?" Danny asked suddenly panicked.

"They probably won't. And if anyone we know does stop by, it'll probably be a woman, and they'll keep my secret, women are like that," she said assuredly.

"Okay, what are you going to order?"

"Well, since you're paying I'll get the quail and caviar. No, I'm kidding, I'm going to have the four ounce steak and the shrimp. What about you?"

"Well, since there's a real possibility of you seeing me naked, I guess I should eat healthier. I'm going to get the salmon," Danny said as he blushed.

The waiter came and they both ordered some red wine and their meals.

They talked all through lunch, and even more once they'd finished their second glass of wine. It was so easy for the two of them to communicate. It was like they'd known each other for decades. They talked about family. CJ had a brother and a sister; she was the oldest so a lot was expected of her. Danny had four older sisters and two younger brothers. He was the first boy born to his parents. Danny had had one serious girlfriend, but she didn't love him. CJ had two serious boyfriends that both fell for her buxom blonde neighbor in Beverly Hills. Danny loves sports, music, specifically jazz, and reading mystery novels. CJ shared her love of jazz, although he already knew that from The Jackal. She talked about her favorite movies. American Beauty, Groundhog Day, and North by Northwest were her top three.

"Groundhog's Day? I've never seen it," said Danny.

"I picked it up at home. We'll watch it tonight. It's the best movie ever made, although it might seem repetitive, and is, it's so funny and sweet!" CJ exclaimed, she got excited just talking about it.

"I'll watch anything that makes you smile like that," he said with a grin.

"How was your salmon?"

"Good, not too fishy. What about yours?"

"Good, especially with this wine. Are you ready to go home, I need a nap," she said.

"I'm ready!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N after the shooting

Rating NC-17

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 5

CJ and Danny are walking to his door. Danny, of course, offered to carry her bags in, but now there were eight. He refused help of any kind.

They both changed back into their pajamas, CJ wanted to sleep in Danny's they were comfortable and smelled like him.

Danny got into bed first and CJ snuggled into him so they were spooning. Danny wrapped his arms around her. Being so close to her, smelling her, rubbing up against each other. Danny was starting to feel an uncomfortable tension in his pants.

CJ's response of course was to tease him about it. She rubbed her butt into his erection and continued to pretend to be asleep. Danny's breath was uncontrolled.

Danny said, "If you want to take a nap, you should stop that." He then proceeded to nip at her ear. CJ gasped as he ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt.

"Don't stop, I want you," CJ whispered as she turned around.

They began kissing, but it was different than their past kisses. Those were fueled only by horniness, and this was also fueled by mutual love.

CJ pulled his shirt off without protest. Danny's hands traveled up her back. He couldn't get close enough to her. She needed control, so she flipped him over on his back, straddled him, and slipped her shirt off. CJ's black lacey bra was now on top of Danny's chest.

"I knew you would want to be on top!" Danny said.

"You mean, you might have imagined this before?"

"Only every day. But, what about you and your picture of us in your bedroom? I think you're just covering for your fantasizing."

CJ blushed and as her revenge for making fun of her, she clamped down on his groin and rubbed herself on him until he couldn't breathe.

"Oh, God, CJ!" Danny cried out.

"What, sweetie?" CJ asked innocently.

"You're killing me here, either slow down or speed up!"

"Daniel, I will go at my own pace, deal with it!" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Then without warning she swiftly took off Danny's pants and socks. All he had on were blue boxers.

Danny grabbed her and pulled her down into him. He kissed her hard as he slipped his hands underneath her pants. CJ let out a moan. That was all Danny needed, he pushed her pants down. CJ was in her black bra and panties.

CJ was having trouble not just skipping straight to the sex. But she wanted to be close to him, so she knew she had to commit to being open about foreplay.

They kissed deeply, tongues plunged into darkness. CJ groaned and arched her back. Danny took that as his cue to start kissing down her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair. It was almost too much to bear. She had goose bumps and was as wet as ever, and they had only kissed and groped each other. Danny nipped at her nipple through the material on her bra. With one hand on the back clasp, he released her breasts and went straight to pleasuring them with his mouth.

"Danny! Oh God, Danny!" CJ gasped.

Danny flipped her over on her back, while she was distracted. He continued laying a shower of kisses down her body. Now he was between her legs. He slowly slid a finger from her belly button to her clit. She quivered beneath him. He hooked his two index fingers under her panties and pulled down. CJ lifted her hips to help, shoving her sex right into his face. Danny was frozen.

CJ felt this was her chance to attack. She dove at him, completely taking him by surprise. Within four seconds Danny was on his back, his boxers had been pulled off of him, and CJ was straddling him.

"Danny, this might not be a good time to find out. But, have you been tested?"

"Yes, the last time I had sex, which was like a million years ago, I was tested. You?"

"Same as your answer. I'm on the pill, and I trust you. I think we're fine without condoms, which is good, because I checked and you don't have any," CJ answered.

"When did you check?" Danny asked.

"Last night," she said smirking.

"Are you ever going to make love to me? Cause parts of me are getting cold," he said as he flexed the muscle in question.

"Okay, but let me control the speed, because like I said, it's been a while," she said with a smile.

CJ slowly lowered herself onto his erection. They were both a bit dizzy, and were panting. CJ slowly coated him in herself, as she clamped down onto him. Danny was having trouble not coming that second. CJ sensed this and slowed down.

"Danny, I, uh, I have to move a certain way, to uh, orgasm. Um, move your body that way."

Danny happily obliged, he needed her to come. Maybe twice might be enough.

CJ continued grinding into him, rubbing her clit into the base of him. Suddenly she felt it close. Danny must have also because he encouraged her, then grabbed her ass to help her move the right way. She felt the wave, and she rode it. She quivered all around him, moaning and groaning. Suddenly her body went still. She was at peace.

Danny had almost lost it when she came, but was determined to go above and beyond what most men would settle for. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, and he knew how to make her cum again.

Danny flipped her around, and set a pillow under her hips. He knew that this would hit her clit. He slowly reentered her. CJ cried out right away in surprise. _He's not content with one? He's doing this for me. He must love me. _CJ thought while blushing at his passion.

"Danny," she whispered, "I'm going to come again."

Danny knew what she needed and went faster.

"Ah! Ah! Oh God!" CJ panted.

CJ pulled Danny down to her and began kissing him deeper than they ever had. Suddenly, she had cum twice. She was writhing underneath him, jerking back and forth. This triggered Danny's orgasm which had been long coming. He came inside of her, spewing himself into her.

"Danny! Danny!" CJ said as she took his face in her hands, "I love you Danny."

"Oh, Claudia, I love you too. I knew it was going to be great, but nothing like this."

"Why not, I'm very good in bed," she stated.

Danny smiled, "Yes, I know."

"Let's take our nap," CJ suggested as she cuddled into Danny. In response he wrapped his arm around her, and promptly fell asleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N after the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 6

They napped for a few hours. That was much longer than they anticipated, they were just so relaxed.

CJ yawned, "Hey, Danny. You know, we'll probably go to sleep late and be really tired tomorrow. Oh well, it was worth it," she said with a wicked smile. "Let's stay up late watching movies."

CJ hopped out of bed and grabbed Danny.

"Oh, you know, I should check in at the hospital, and then I have to call my sister."

"I'll be quiet while you talk to Toby. Go ahead," Danny encouraged.

"Hi, Toby! Uh-huh. Yeah. He is! Good! Has Donna left at all yet? I didn't think so. Okay, well, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Josh has gotten better and is even being a pain in the ass!" CJ beamed.

"That's great; we were all pulling for him."

"Okay, now for Chrissy," she said as she dialed.

"Hey Chrissy! I can too call you that, because you're my baby sister and it's my right! Okay, Christina, are you satisfied….No, I didn't go home last night," CJ said as she blushed. "No, I didn't stay at the hospital, um; I went to Danny's house last night….Yes, that Danny… No you can't talk to him! No!" She was still saying as Danny grabbed the phone from her.

"Hi, Chrissy, it's Danny!" He grinned at CJ.

"She did, huh? Really? Really? Wow, that's always nice to hear. Yes, I do. I will. I won't tell her, even though she's giving me "the look." It was nice to talk to you, too, Chrissy. Here's CJ."

"What did you tell him? You did so; he looks like the cat that swallowed the canary. That's okay; I'll just have to beat it out of him. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" CJ said.

"What'd she say? Danny, you know you're going to tell me!"

"And why would I do that?" Danny asked.

"Because you won't get any from me until you do!" CJ said while unbuttoning her blouse.

Danny gulped, "Well, I wouldn't want that. She said that you talk about me often. She told me that you said I was sexy and smart. And she said that you said you might love me," Danny grinned.

"No comment," said CJ while trying to give the impression she didn't care.

"If it makes you feel better I told her that I love you too. And that I would always take care of you," said Danny, with a gleeful grin on his face.

"I didn't say I loved you, I said I might love you. That's different!"

"Yes, but that was before today, I think you've changed your mind. I can see it when you look at me. I see love where fear used to be. I'm right aren't I?" Danny asked while pulling her closer.

CJ sighed, "Yes, you're right, I love you. I love you more than I thought possible. I love so much that on Monday I will have a difficult time not telling everyone I know, including the entire press corps. How's that?" She asked. She didn't wait for his answer, instead kissing him for a good minute.

"Um, okay, that's good with me," he said.

"Good, now let's watch the movie!" CJ said excitedly as Danny groaned.

Danny grabbed the popcorn he had popped while CJ talked to Toby, and they sat down on the couch.

They held hands and CJ quoted her favorite lines, which freaked Danny out a bit.

"Do you ever have deja vu?"

"Well I don't know, but I can check."

"Lake Titicaca."

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Danny asked.

"It's my favorite movie, I've put this movie on every night I can't fall asleep. I have good dreams. I probably subconsciously picked up the lines," she said smiling.

They watched the rest of the movie while CJ snuggled into Danny's body.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N after the shooting

Rating NC-17

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 7

When the movie finished it was 7:30pm. Danny made them a meal of spaghetti and garlic bread. He lit some candles and poured two glasses of wine.

"See last time you had wine, I got lucky, so I think it should be a nightly ritual," Danny said with a smirk.

"That sounds good to me," CJ said while running her foot up Danny's thigh. When she struck gold, Danny almost dropped his glass of wine.

"CJ!" Danny sputtered.

"What?" CJ asked innocently, "I was just getting a head start. By the way, this spaghetti is amazing," she said while continuing to grope him.

"…Thank you…" Danny said while trying to control his breathing.

"You know, I think I'm ready for dessert, what about you?" CJ asked huskily.

Danny didn't answer, he had already stood up and his mouth was on hers. He picked her up and brought her over to the couch, where they continued to make out, like two teenagers.

Danny took off CJ's jeans and top without protest, then her bra and panties. He parted her legs and stared into her beautiful core. He looked up at her, to make sure it was okay. She nodded. Danny slipped a single finger into her, while softly stroking her clit. Without thinking, she bucked at him. He smiled at her, and slipped a second finger into her. She was already panting.

CJ took matters into her own hands. She put her hands into Danny's hair and pulled him closer, so that he mouth was right in front of her. He was breathing hot air onto her. He slowly sucked on her clit until she was bucking him again. He continued to suckle her, as he slipped a finger back into her.

"Danny, I'm there!" CJ screamed.

He stuck his tongue into her, until she quivered again.

"Okay, Danny, that's my fifth orgasm today, I need a break," she said as she caught her breath, "what I'm suggesting, is that it's your turn."

Although Danny didn't want to move, what she was suggesting had already, well, let's say peaked his interest. Not that what he was doing before had diminished his erection.

CJ took Danny's clothes off of him, and sat him down on the couch. She gripped his hardness, and slowly pumped up and down. Without giving him notice, she drew her lips over the head of his cock. She licked his head, like a lollipop, then suddenly she moved her mouth down to his base. Her favorite trick was sucking in like a suction cup. She knew he wasn't far from coming. So she added her second favorite trick, of humming while sucking creating a nice vibration. He looked right in her eyes, and she knew. He came inside her mouth.

"Oh, Oh god, CJ! Where did you learn to do that? No don't answer that. Oh, God, my life is never going to be the same," Danny panted.

"I love you too, Danny," she smiled, "let's go to bed."

They snuggled in bed together.

"You know, you have that "just had sex" glow. You might not want to grin all the time like you have today, if you don't want everyone to guess your secret," suggested Danny.

"You have it too! So what I plan on doing, is keeping us a secret for about a month. Then I'll try our explanation out on The First Lady, Donna, and Margaret. They are women so they will support us first. Then I'll talk to the President, he'll hopefully understand. He is Leo's boss, so Leo will have to accept us if the President does. We'll keep it secret from the press as long as we can. Does that sound alright?" CJ asked.

"Anything sounds alright as long as I can see you naked every night," he said while stroking her arm.

"I have to be up at 6am, what about you?" CJ asked.

"6 is great, I'll make us some coffee. In the press room are you going to glare at me so no one suspects anything?" Danny asked.

"You know me too well," she replied with a kiss.

"I think we should make this our Sunday tradition. Lots of sex, relaxing, eating great food, if I do say so myself, and lots of cuddling," he said.

"That sounds great. Thanks for making me forget about Friday. I love you," she said as she showered him with kisses.

"I love you too, honey," Danny murmured as he drifted off.

They slept spooned together until the alarm woke them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N after the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 8

Danny made coffee while CJ showered. She had more primping to do than Danny.

"Danny, the shower's yours!"

Danny walked in and CJ was in his robe drying her hair, then straightening, and curling select pieces of hair. Danny showered while CJ put her makeup on in the bathroom.

Danny stuck his head out the shower and CJ smiled at his nakedness.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, and I think you should have some fruit so your energy stays up throughout the day, and night," he said.

"Thank you, Danny," she said as she kissed him.

"If you're going to continue that, I might pull you into the shower, and that would ruin your hair and makeup, so go away," insisted Danny.

CJ sighed and went to change her clothes. But first she put on a sexy silver camisole and panties set. She also had some stockings with a seam in them. She wanted to show Danny.

"Danny, do you think I look alright in this? I always wear sexy lingerie under my clothes, and I just thought you might want to know," she said innocently.

Danny was having trouble breathing, "That is so unfair, now I'll be thinking about you in your lingerie during every briefing."

"You will, huh? Well, I'd better put my clothes on now."

CJ put on a grey jacket with small black pinstripes on it, and grey pencil skirt with black pumps. She was going to drive him crazy today.

Danny dropped CJ off at work, because she had left her car there on Friday.

"Love you, but no kisses in broad daylight. See you in two hours, Danny."

_Try not to smile, try not to glow or everyone will know you've had sex. Think about something sad like Josh. _CJ admonished herself.

"Hi, Carol? Any news from the hospital?"

"He's getting closer to stable condition, and Donna has been excused from her office to work with Josh at the hospital," said Carol.

"Thanks Carol."

CJ attended a staff meeting, and got ready for her briefing. She blushed thinking about seeing Danny this morning.

"Good morning everyone! Let's try to make this short. I'll issue a short statement from the President, and then I'll take your questions," said CJ as she stared straight at Danny making his face turn even redder. Danny was imagining her in her lingerie. _Think. Think. You've got to focus. _Danny thought as he looked at her mouth.

CJ read off the President's statement then took questions.

CJ called on Danny who didn't even have his hand raised. She just wanted to shake him up a bit.

"Danny?"

"-Uh, um, do you mind if I ask how Josh is doing today?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Josh is close to being upgraded to stable condition and is doing better this morning," CJ stated, pleased that Danny could think on the spot.

After the briefing Danny followed CJ into her office, and shut the door behind him.

"Danny, what are you doing, we could get caught, and we aren't-"

Danny cut her off by pressing her against the door and kissing her deeply.

"That's for putting me on the spot. And I always follow you into your office, then I yell at you, and you grab and kiss me. I figured since you were yelling at me, I should grab and kiss you," explained Danny.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but you should leave soon, I have a feeling Toby is coming down to talk about something."

Right then there was a knock at the door.

Danny panicked, "Quick, pretend you're upset with me!"

"I don't care what you think; I just want you out of here now!" CJ yelled.

"Fine!" Danny yelled as he opened the door to find Toby there.

"Toby, come on in, Danny was just leaving," CJ said coolly.

Danny left and Toby came into CJ's office.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"Oh, nothing. You here to talk about the tent procedure?"

"Yes, I was the one who wrote that memo about not having tents, and I talked to Ron Butterfield about it. He said just continue saying "We don't comment on procedure."

"Okay, I can do that. Are you going to visit Josh today?" CJ asked.

"Yes, during lunch, what about you?"

"I think I'm going to go now, before the next briefing. I'll see you when I get back, bye!"

After she saw Josh and Donna, who was taking better care of him than the nurses, she called Danny.

"Hi, Daniel! I just saw Josh, so you can tell your readers that he's being taken great care of. Although, you should word it differently, I'm not a writer. After the next briefing, come to my office and we'll have lunch together. I'll call for Chinese; I don't think it's polite to eat seafood in front of Gail. And no, not that kind of seafood either," laughed CJ, "See you in thirty minutes!"

After the briefing Danny came back with her.

"CJ, I just have some questions for you, do you mind if I come in?" Danny asked in front of Carol because she heard the yelling before.

CJ sighed, "Sure, Danny, come on in. This might take a while, Carol, no calls."

"CJ, here's you're Chinese food," said Carol.

CJ closed the door and announced that she had, "General's chicken, lo mien veggies, and beef and broccoli. What's your poison?"

"Beef and broccoli, please," said Danny.

"Okay, I love General's chicken, I love spiciness," CJ said.

"I bet you do…" said Danny who then started kissing her.

Danny gasped, "I haven't stopped thinking about this," he said as he let his fingers lightly touch the hem of her camisole.

His fingers inched below her skirt, until she moaned loudly in his ear.

"Okay, we better stop that before Carol or anyone else gets suspicious," CJ whispered.

A disappointed Danny sighed and said, "Okay."

They were both used to eating quickly at work, so they had time left in their planned thirty minutes.

"So, what does Gail think about her parents finally coming together?" Danny asked.

"She thinks it's just great, it was what she'd been hoping for, for a long time."

"Me too," said Danny, "Come here." He motioned to her couch.

Danny unbuttoned her jacket and lightly groped her breasts through her camisole.

"Danny, we should stop," CJ said as she kissed him back.

"I don't really believe you darling, you're almost more into this than me," Danny said.

"Yes, but you should go. If I really buckle I can get done by eight pm. Will you be home by then?" CJ asked.

Kiss, kiss, bite, and kiss. "If I hurry, I can be home by then. But most nights, admit it, 11pm is early for both of us. Looks like we'll hardly see each other except for Sundays. Well, and at work. We should kiss every chance we can at work," said Danny.

"I agree, now go away so I can think," CJ demanded.

"Why are you having trouble thinking?" Danny asked as his thumb slid up her skirt.

CJ pulled him closer, "You need to go away," she growled.

Danny stood up abruptly, "Okay, see you tonight honey."

_Well that was hardly fair. I'll have to get back at him tonight. _CJ thought.

After the next two briefings Danny didn't go to CJ's office afterward, instead he smiled at her before leaving.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N after the shooting

Rating NC-17

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 9

The next month came and went without a hitch. They never got caught, and they continued to fall further in love. CJ had basically been living at Danny's house, because it was just more comfortable.

"Surprise, Happy one month anniversary!" Danny announced as he gave her a delicate gold necklace with a single diamond.

CJ pulled him into bed to thank him. "You're present is in my top drawer," CJ said. Danny had given her, her own drawers on their first Tuesday together.

Danny took out the package and unwrapped it. CJ gave him a new silk tie, a tie clip, and some pictures of them together that they had asked a stranger to take. One of them kissing was framed.

"Thank you, sweetie," Danny said as he kissed her.

"Today, I'm going to ask the First Lady's chief of staff if she has any free time today. If she has any doubts about us, I'll tell her to watch a briefing. So, be on your best behavior the next few days. Oh, and no coming to my office. Good luck for us, she's in town," CJ continued, "If she agrees with me, then later today I'll talk to Donna, and Margaret. Tomorrow I'll talk to the President. How about a kiss for good luck?"

Danny kissed her as they both stumbled to the bathroom. Lately, they had been taking their showers together. They get extra time together, and as long as they didn'tt get sidetracked by groping each other, (although they usually did) they save time.

CJ called the First Lady's office and grabbed an 11am appointment.

After the 10am briefing she mouthed to Danny that it was happening at 11. He smiled back.

At 10:55am CJ made it to Abbey's office.

Abbey exclaimed, "CJ, come on in! What can I do for you?"

"I need some help with my personal life. I need your help, ma'am."

"If it's personal, please call me Abby, tell me what you need."

"Abbey, I came to you specifically, because I think you're a great champion of love. The President was planning on being a priest, but he married you instead. I need someone persuasive."

"CJ, what is this about?" Abbey asked.

"I think you know how I feel about a certain red-headed reporter. We have been together since the shooting and we'd like to stop hiding it from my colleagues that I care so much about, and especially, the President. We'd like to be honest about how we feel. We're in love with each other. Today was our one month anniversary. He gave me this necklace. Would you help us?" CJ asked.

"CJ, I'd be happy to help you. Just because you work for the Federal Government, and my husband, doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy. After all, Jed is happy almost every night. I honestly don't think you need my help, but I'll do what I can. What do you want me to do?" Abbey asked.

"Today I'm going to talk to Donna and Margaret, because I know they want me to be happy. Tomorrow, I'll talk to the President. He'll probably either give me his blessing right away, or he'll say he'll want to think about it. If he thinks about it tomorrow night, just encourage him, without being obvious. Can you do that?" CJ asked.

"No problem CJ, I'll do it for you. I bet you have a special night planned tonight, don't you?" Abbey asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for your help, Abbey," said CJ.

"Give my regards to Danny, and tell him congratulations," said Abbey.

"I will thanks."

CJ talked to Donna and Margaret, they were both on board.

At the next briefing CJ smiled at Danny, and he knew what she meant.

They both got home a few hours early. That would be eight pm for them. Danny had picked up some Indian food; he had remembered that CJ liked spicy food.

CJ had set the table for a romantic night. The wine and candles already set out, when Danny walked in. He immediately set the food down, to kiss her with both hands.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home!" Danny joked.

"Right here, Ricky darling!" CJ answered back.

"So, it went well?"

"Yes, she said tomorrow she'd talk to him, and that we have a right to be happy. I must say, I agree with her," she said teasingly.

They ate a great dinner, and afterwards they curled up on the couch. Danny was ready for her favorite non-sexual activity. Danny pulled CJ's head into his lap, and began reading her favorite book to her. "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.

They read two chapters, and it was time for bed. Well, time to get into bed.

CJ had bought a special babydoll piece for Danny tonight. She changed into it, and he was waiting for her in bed.

"Wow! Green is really your color! So are black, white, red, blue, and purple. Come here!" Danny motioned.

CJ walked seductively slow to the bed. She got in as gracefully as a six foot tall woman can.

Danny had already begun kissing her. One might think that after making love almost every night for the last month, that they'd have fizzled out. But they were going stronger than ever. Kissing was their way of connecting to one another. They stole moments in her office. She snuck to his cubicle late at night. On days they were stressed out, they made it a point to at least kiss. Even if they weren't able to have sex, due to time and stress, they'd at least make out as often as they could. Usually, it did lead to sex.

Danny had barely appreciated her lingerie, and she was already out of it. CJ wanted him bad. The stress of the next day had made her push Danny away, for a brief day. He brought her back to her senses with kisses. She needed him inside of her. Now. Fast.

She pulled his pants off and started fucking him, hard. This was the easiest way for them both to cum. She was getting better at dirty talk and whispered some not so sweet nothings into his ear. He grabbed her ass and she was coming within seconds. And again, she came, and he followed. He'd gotten good at timing his orgasm to match hers.

"I love you, honey. Happy Anniversary," she whispered. She was almost asleep.

Danny set their alarms. She would need her sleep for tomorrow.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N after the shooting

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 10

CJ woke up feeling well rested and sated. CJ looked over at Danny's side and saw he wasn't there.

"Hey honey. I decided if you're going to go head to head with the President, you would need your favorite breakfast," said Danny.

"Scrambled eggs and strawberries with brown sugar and sour cream?" CJ asked hopeful.

"Yes and your coffee. I also thought you might want to read your favorite newspaper, the Post. Of course I have an article by your favorite reporter, folded down," he said as he bent down for a kiss.

"Thank you."

CJ walked into work confident, but not feeling that way inside. She had a meeting scheduled for lunch at noon with the President.

When CJ walked into her first briefing of the day, Danny discreetly blew her a kiss.

At 11:55am she walked into Mrs. Landingham's office.

"He'll be out in just a minute, CJ," Mrs. Landingham said.

"CJ, come on in!" The President said.

Once they were in his office, he said, "I hear you have something important you want to discuss with me."

"Yes sir and I'm quite nervous about it."

"Anytime you're ready, CJ," he said.

"Sir, I'm ready to be completely honest with you. For the past month I've been hiding something from you," CJ said.

"You have? That's not like you," the President said as he eyed her curiously.

"No, sir, it's not. My only excuse is that I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't the most important thing in my life. Besides serving at the pleasure of the President," she added with a smile.

"CJ, I trust you. I trust your judgment. But right now you're sounding like a Texan that claims he's compassionate. Crazy. If I'm to continue trusting in you, you're going to have to tell me what you've been hiding from me."

CJ took a deep breath, "Sir, since the day after the shooting I've been in a relationship with Danny Concannon. Last year I was told not to see him. I tried sir. He chased me, and I responded. After the shooting, I needed someone to take care of me. Danny took care of me sir, and I've been with him since. And for the record, we plan on keeping our relationship apart from the press," CJ paused and took a deep breath and added, "I'm sorry I held this information from you, sir. I wanted to make sure we were going to work. And I didn't want to lose my job over loving someone."

"CJ, who told you that you weren't allowed to see Danny?" the President asked.

CJ hesitated, "Sir, Leo told me that it was a conflict of interests. I didn't know if that came from this office or not."

"No, it didn't come from this office. I'll talk to Leo when we're done. CJ, you know how I feel about Danny Concannon. He's fair and honest. He does a great job. And despite how hard you've both tried, I see how you both look at each other," as CJ blushed, the President continued, "You and Danny dating isn't my favorite scenario. If the press finds out, it'll be a hell of a scandal, but I can't stop true love. I have no problem with you dating Danny Concannon."

CJ smiled, "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that?"

"No, I couldn't. I want you to tell your select friends, and obviously try not to smile at him as much as you do, at least not in front of the press. I'll talk to Leo, and you won't hear another word about it," he said.

CJ leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you sir."

"Oh, and Claudia, I'd love the four of us to have dinner sometime."

"Yes sir."

"Toby, in five minutes can you meet me in my office?" CJ asked.

"Sure, it's not like I don't have anything important to do. I'm only the Communications Director to the White House."

"Toby, it's very cute that you have to tell me your title to establish your manhood," CJ said on her way out.

"Sam, I also need you in my office in five minutes."

"Sure."

CJ walked across the bullpen.

"Josh, I'm glad you're back. How are you feeling?" CJ asked.

"I'm feeling good, and it's such a relief to get back to work," Josh replied.

"Okay, I need you and Donna in my office in four minutes"

"We'll be there Ceej!"

They all arrived at her office and looked at her like she was about to break.

"I just spoke to the President, I thought he might ask for my resignation. But he didn't. The reason I thought that was because I told him that since the shooting, I've been dating Danny Concannon," CJ revealed.

Donna reacted like a woman of course; she hugged CJ and congratulated her.

Josh and Sam both congratulated her also.

Toby looked a little upset.

"What's wrong Toby?" CJ asked.

"CJ-are you sure he's right for you? I mean, forget the conflict of interest stuff. Do you love him?"

"Yes, Toby. I love Danny. He loves me, and he treats me like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You know I worry, because I see you as a little sister. And you should be treated like that, you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said as he smiled shyly.

CJ hugged Toby, "Thank you, Toby. Thank you everyone for being supportive."

"Congratulations, CJ!" everyone said on their way out, as Leo headed in.

"CJ, I want to apologize for standing in between you and Danny. You have my full support, kid!" Leo said as he hugged her like a father.

"Thank you, Leo. I know you were trying to protect me and the Presidency. I always knew that," CJ said, "Now, if you'll all excuse me, there's someone I need to call, and then I need to get back to work."

"Danny? I had my talk with the President and he backs us 100. He wants the four of us to have dinner soon. Oh, that reminds me, I need to call the First Lady and tell her that it's done. Everyone wished us congratulations. See you at the briefing in an hour. Love you! Bye!"

The end for now, look for a Second Part to come soon.


End file.
